Nazis (Wolfenstein)
This is the profile for the Nazis from Wolfenstein. Summery The Nazis, used technology that they have stolen from a secret Jew society that are tasked with inventing technology for the betterment of mankind, have won World War 2. (In a fictional alternate timeline) They then proceeded to conquer the rest of the world and are fulfilling their ambitions of establishing their group as the "master race". Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Adolf Hitler Military Leaders *Deathshead *Irene Engel Military Units Infantry *Soldiers **Heavy Soldiers *Marksmen *Riot Guard *Fire Trooper *Rocket Trooper *Space Trooper Special *Commanders *Deathshead Commandos *Space Marine *Kampfhund *Crocodiles *Shambler *Super Soldiers *UberSoldat Machines/Vehicles *Drone *Guard Robot *Panzerhund *Heavy Robot **Zerstörer **Zitadelle *Baltisches Auge *Herr Faust *Laberoboter *Railway Turret *London Monitor *Prototype Robot Aircraft/Ships/Vessels *Zeppelin *Airship *Ausmerzer *Horten Ho 229 *Project Whisper *V-2_Rocket |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Knife * Axe Ranged weapons *Handgun 1946 *Handgun 1960 *Maschinenpistole *SMG *Assault Rifle *Sturmgewehr *Schockhammer X *AR Marksman *Automatic Shotgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Machine Gun 1946 *Machine Gun 1960 *Laser Cutter *LaserKraftWerk *Dieselgewehr *Hammergewehr *Ubergewehr Explosives *Tesla Grenade *Fragmentation Grenade **Kampfpistole *Handgranate *Dieselkraftwerk Territories Berlin * Age founded/conquered: Founded January 30, 1933 (Started off at the height of the depression in Germany) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown They have possession of the entire world, where their major interest is in the Americas with their biggest holdings. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 6: Planetary Colonies: The Nazis at the height of their technological achievements managed to advanced to the point where they can establish bases and colonies on other planets such as the Moon and Venus. Power Source Science: Laser Emission (The usage of advanced tech allows them to project lasers that would burn right through individuals) Gravity Manipulation (Some of the tech the Nazis stole allowed them to alter the weight of gravity) Mind Control (The Nazis utilizing Yichud tech which gave them opportunities such as mind control) Conquest Stats Tier 4-A:Multi-Planet: Their forces managed to establish bases on other worlds or celestial bodies such as Venus, and the Moon. Power Stats DC: Town: Because of the Nazis managed to get the atomic bomb first, they used it on New York City, decimating majority of the city. Small Building-Wall: The London Monitor's weapon system is purposed for counter-insurgency with killing enemies with rockets, lasers and machine gun turrets. Room: Nazi Tanks main cannon explosive power. Room-Wall: Nazi super soldiers and elite units with advanced weaponry. Wall: Super Solider's strength in melee. Durability: Large Building:: London Monitor with it's size and armor plating. Room: Nazi tanks and advanced Robotic units armored durability. Room-Wall: Robotic and other Nazi troopers. Speed: Unknown: The Nazi spacecraft traveling between worlds. Subsonic: Nazi jet planes flight speed. Superhuman+: Nazi biker speed. Superhuman: Panzerhund running speed. Peak Human: Panzer tank speed. Athletic: Nazi infantry movement speed. Skills Stats Because of their theft of Jewish tech from their society, they managed to overpower and defeat the armies of the world one by one. Their tech have been labeled as "Magic" because of their exotic nature in the eyes of others, because of their gravity manipulative, laser emitting, robotics, cybernetics, etc.. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strengths comes from their superior tech and overwhelming numbers, they managed to conquer the entire planet after the Unites States surrendered after the bomb was dropped. They terrorized the world with their power and even nationalized their culture into the cultures of others. Weaknesses/Flaws Their need for Aryan perfection makes them the most hated group on the planet, their death camps, reeducation and cultural assimilation leads people to revolt against them. They also tend to be overconfident in their victories as they underestimate the determination of the common folks. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Berlin_1960.jpg|Berlin, in 1960, have drastically improved in the modern age. Panzerhund.jpg|The Panzerhund, the mechanical war dog of the Regime, spitting fire and destroying vehicles. Venus.jpg|The Nazi tech advanced so much that they managed to colonize other planets such as Venus. Nazi_army.jpg|The Nazi army after the war, armored and well equipped to enforce their order on the innocent populace. Deathshead.jpg|Deathshead, the head of the SS, leading to the creation of new cruel Nazi devices. NOTES *These are a Fictional/Alternate Nazis faction and are by no means real in any sense and exist as a video game antagonist. *This version is part of the Machine Games Timeline. Category:Gaming Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Wolfenstein Category:Army Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 7-A Conquest Category:Science